Wer war er wirklich?
by Silverwoulf
Summary: Severus Snape verlangt etwas von Harry, das dieser mehr als nur bereit ist zu geben. Kein Yaoi o.ä. Chara-death


Wer war er wirklich?

Es regnete in Strömen, kein Mensch wagte sich auf die Straßen, ob es an dem Wetter lag? Nein, es lag an den Umständen die herrschten. Weltweit war ein verzweifelter Kampf entstanden bei dem es einzig um Leben oder Sterben ging. Zwei waren die Hoffnung, zweier Gruppen. Der eine so schwarz das selbst die Nacht blass dagegen war und der andere strahlte so hell wie die Hoffnung aller die auf seinen Schultern lastete. Den einen nannten sie den Dunklen Lord, den anderen den Jungen der Lebte und beide wurden ihres Titel gerecht. Beide waren auf ewig verbunden nur der Tod konnte sie trennen. Eine Prophezeiung, ein Spion, ein Verräter war schuld daran, doch wurde er von einem seiner Opfer gedeckt.

Dieser Mann, der Verräter, Mörder und Doppelspion, er schritt durch die grauen Gassen, achtete nicht auf seinen Weg. Verzweiflung trug ihn ohne dass er sah wo hin. Mit glasigen Augen sah er auf. Hier sollte es also enden? Durch seine Hand sollte er endlich sein Ende finden? Ja es war nur gerecht. Er hatte ihm alles genommen. Seine Eltern, eine unbeschwerte Kindheit, seinen Paten, seinen Freund der auch wie ein Vater war, und zuletzt noch andere Freunde. Menschen die ihn einst als einen der ihren gesehen hatten. Sie hatten sich in ihm getäuscht, so wie jeder. Er konnte das schlechte Gewissen nicht mehr tragen, die Last all seiner Opfer.

Schwankend stieg er über die kleine Gartenmauer, erreichte langsam die Tür des Hauses. Mit zitternder Hand klingelte er. Im zweiten Stock glomm Licht auf, eine wütende Stimme erklang. Es war die eines Mannes, kräftig und vor Zorn verzerrt. Doch der Ruhestörer fürchtete sie nicht, ihm war alles gleich geworden. Die Tür wurde aufgerissen. In ihr stand ein dicker, großer Mann mit Schnauzer. Eine dicke Ader pulsierte auf seiner Stirn.

Was er hier wolle, brüllte er in die Nacht hinein. Wer er sei, wieso er eine Maske trüge und wieso er sich verhülle. Ja, wieso tat er das? Weil er nicht mehr wusste welche Maske sein wahres Ich war, deshalb!

Hinter dem wohlbeleibten Mann erschien ein schlanker, großer, junger Mann. Sein Haar stand in alle Himmelsrichtungen ab und die smaragdgrünen Augen funkelten hinter der runden Brille. Sie waren so voller Hass und Zorn auf den Mann der da hinter der Maske sich verbarg.

„Bring es zu Ende! Nimm mir mein verdammtes, elendes Leben. Bevor es ein anderer tut und du dich für deine vertane Chance hasst. Ich hab dir alles genommen, nun nimm du mir alles was mir geblieben ist! Mein Leben!", wisperte der Vermummte.

Die Augen des Jungen glommen voller Zorn, doch auch Verwunderung schwang darin mit. Über die zitternde, verzweifelte, flehende, ängstliche Stimme des sonst so kühlen, mürrischen Mannes.

„Nimm die Maske ab du elender Mörder. Ich will dein Gesicht sehen, deine Augen, ehe das Licht darin erlischt!", knurrte der Jungemann.

Der ältere, dicke war schon längst vergessen. Er stand verwundert und erschrocken im Türrahmen und starrte von einem zum anderen.

Mit zitternder Hand streifte der Ältere der beiden die Kapuze seines Umhanges ab und nahm darauf die weiße Maske vom Gesicht.

Ein blasses Gesicht kam zum Vorschein. Die Spur der salzigen Tränen war noch deutlich zu erkennen. Die sonst so kalten, gefühlslosen Augen, die alles Licht verschluckten, waren trüb, verklärt und zitterten in den erröteten Augäpfeln. Noch immer war Iris nicht von Pupille zu unterscheiden, doch nun war da keine Abweisung mehr zu sehen, nur noch Leere und die Sehnsucht nach einem Ende.

„Bitte!", hauchte er.

Doch der Jungemann konnte es nicht mehr. So sehr er es sich gewünscht hatte, nachdem er erfahren hatte das dieser Mann der vor ihm stand seine Freunde auf dem Gewissen hatte. nun sah er diesen Blick und wusste was schlimmer für den Mann war, als der Tod. Das Leben! Ob sein Herr wusste wo sein treuster Diener war und was er gerade tat? Sicherlich, und wenn er ihn wieder hatte würde er ihn leiden lassen! So sollte es sein, nicht anders! Dieser Mann stand zwischen den Fronten, immer wieder hin und her gerissen. Von beiden Seiten verachtet und gefürchtet. Keine wusste was sie von ihm halten sollte. Zu viel hatte er aus dem Ruder gebracht, zu viel war durch ihn zerbrochen und entstanden. Wieso sollte dann nicht auch er ein erneuter Grund für den Untergang des einen sein. Welcher es war wusste doch keiner, aber er war sicher der Schlüssel dazu. Wieso sollte er ihn dann weg geben? Nein, er wollte ihn leiden sehen und ihn dann seinem Herren vorwerfen. Wie man einem wilden Biest ein Stück Fleisch vorwarf. Ob er sich auch so darauf stürzen würde? Es zerfleischen würde, wie eine Bestie? Sicherlich. Er wusste doch auch nicht an was er bei diesem schwarzen Mann war. Keiner wusste es, denn er hatte immer geschwiegen, nie sein Leiden kund getan. Nun sollte das sein Ende sein.

Entschlossen, dem Mann doch noch seinen letzten Wunsch zu erfüllen hob der Junge der Lebte den Stab und zielte direkt zwischen die glanzlosen Augen des Todessers.

„Auf das du deinen Frieden findest und dir alle vergeben mögen!", flüsterte er. Doch der andere verstand ihn genau und wieder rannen die Tränen über seine Wangen.  
"Leb wohl, Harry!", hauchte er und schloss die Augen.

„Grüße meine Eltern Severus!", mit diesen Worten donnerte er ihm den Todesfluch entgegen und sah wie der Mann von dem keiner wusste wer er war mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen sterben. Das einzige das er je von sich gegeben hatte!


End file.
